


Drunk in Love

by Anonymous



Series: The Ones with Dylan and Hoechlin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of being greeted with the expected view of his bedroom wall, haphazardly pinned up band posters and all, there was a broad, muscular back stretched out right before him, close enough to touch, and when he followed it up, up, up, it lead to soft looking strands and spikes of sleep-tousled black hair, which Dylan was suddenly dying to rake his fingers through. Which still didn't explain the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what this is based on. And y'all know this is purely fictional and written for entertainment purposes only.

**…present…**

 

Dylan groaned. Opening one eye slowly, he squinted carefully into the beautifully golden strip of sunlight which, unfortunately, tried to stab his brain harshly, as if he had personally offended sunshine itself or something.

He hissed and groggily turned around, facing away from the glaring light, intent on catching a few more hours of precious, precious sleep. Instead of being greeted with the expected view of his bedroom wall, haphazardly pinned up band posters and all, there was a broad, muscular back stretched out right before him, close enough to touch, and when he followed it up, up, up, it lead to soft looking strands and spikes of sleep-tousled black hair, which he was suddenly _dying_ to rake his fingers through.

Dylan gaped. Well, maybe he actually _had_ offended sunshine itself.

 

**…roughly 10 hours earlier…**

 

“Hoech, my man. What are you doing?” Dylan shouted all through their living room, simultaneously trying to balance a beer keg on his hip and pushing the couch out of the way. Though to be honest, he was more concerned about the keg landing on his toes than anything else.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m saving our Christmas tree.”

Hoechlin stared at him in disbelief, eyebrows raised as if that answer was the most obvious thing in the world. After a moment he turned his back on Dylan, bending down to reach around the tree and getting it to safety in his own bedroom. Dylan allowed himself to stare a little, appreciating the view before he intervened.

“Pffft. Leave it, dude. No need to put the work into it. No one will dare to touch our tree inappropriately. Here. I assign myself guardian of the Christmas tree, alright?” When Dylan looked up from his task of propping the beer keg onto their kitchen counter, patting it lovingly before turning around, Hoechlin didn’t exactly seem convinced by his words. Eventually though, the tree was put back where it had come from.

 “I’m counting on you, D!”

 Dylan didn’t know exactly why he felt the finger Hoechlin pointed in his direction seemed to be of the accusing variety. Really though, he should have seen it coming.

 

**…present…**

 

Dylan sat up abruptly, pushing himself onto his arms, but it didn’t help comprehend the situation he found himself in one bit. So he stared. And stared a bit more - at Hoechlin to be precise, who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. This was definitely not Dylan’s own room, way too tidy, but most definitely Hoechlin’s and HOLY SHIT he was in Hoechlin’s bed. He scrambled back, suddenly too close and too hot right next to the expanse of all that warm skin beside him. Dylan stared in horror as Hoechlin started moving and slowly turned around, eventually facing him and opening his eyes slowly.

‘Not sleeping then. Of course.’ Dylan’s brain provided, but got quickly distracted because… Hoechlin looked plain adorable, sleepy and soft as he mumbled,

“I can practically hear you overthinking. Go back to sleep.”

“But what are we…, how did I…? What? And why the hell is our Christmas tree lying in the corner?”

There was a slight smile tugging on Hoechlin’s lips, his green-hazel-ish-something eyes twinkling at Dylan in obvious amusement when he reached out with his hand, slightly calloused fingers wrapping around his wrist gently.

“You don’t remember?”

Dylan shook his head, instantly regretting it when a mean headache spiked behind his eyes and made him wince. The sound he made at the pain wasn’t pathetic at all. Nope. Not even a little bit. But Dylan had to admit he immediately felt better when Tyler’s thumb stroked over his pulse point softly, followed by patting the duvet.

“Lie back down, I’ll fill you in. It’s all your fault by the way.”

Dylan tried to huff indignantly, but then again, Hoechlin was probably right.

 

**… roughly five hours earlier…**

 

Dylan was floating. He was floating and shuffling on the dance floor and pulling out all his best moves. Fuck yeah he was twenty-one and beer was his friend. As were all the people at their party because their party was the actual best. Posey was somewhere and Posey was his bro and the best and Hoechlin was the best, too and Hoechlin especially was the best and why was Dylan dancing alone right now? Beyoncé was on and this song was the actual best.

“Grinding, grinding… grinding on that wood,” he shouted through the whole room and Dylan was in his element because music and dancing and soon enough he was swiveling his hips around their Christmas tree and it was glorious.

Jeez, Dylan was drunk, but it was all good and the tree was dancing with him fuck yeah, was he grinding on that wood. The people around him were laughing with him, and maybe a little bit at him, but he knew that everything was in good fun and nobody actually meant anything maliciously. Dylan took a look around and the faces he saw were glowing with happiness and alcohol and… whoa. Except for Hoechlin. Hoechlin who was shaking his head and didn’t look happy _at all_ , his handsome features pulled into a slight frown and something Dylan’s alcohol fuzzy brain translated into pure and utter disappointed.

“Grinding on that wood…” Posey shouted into his ear while handing him a new beer and… Oh no. Nooo, Dylan suddenly knew exactly what this was about and that the _look_ on Tyler’s face – the one he never wanted to see again – was one hundred percent directed at him.

 

**…present…**

 

“Oh goodness,” Dylan murmured, hiding his face behind his hand and rubbing his cheek in a nervous gesture. His skin stung a little at that and great. Besides humiliating himself and being hung over he obviously managed to attract some weird sort of rash on his face. He didn’t even want to know what he looked like right now.

“How did I end up here though?” He only dared to peek at Tyler through his fingers.

“You came to apologize. At four in the morning.”

 

**…roughly three hours earlier…**

 

“Am so sorry Hoech. So fuckin’ sorry. I know you loved that tree. I loved it, too.

Hoechlin, who was lounging around in bed already, actually snorted at that. “Maybe you loved it a little bit too much.”

“Hey, don’t judge. I said I was sorry. Also, it’s your fault.” Dylan pouted and stared at the tree that he had singlehandedly dragged into Hoechlin’s bedroom to prevent further damage when the party cleared out. He hoped it might lessen the pain of the _look_.

“What? How could you grinding on our Christmas tree be my fault? Also, can we please talk about this tomorrow? It’s fucking four in the morning and I want to go to sleep, Dyl.”

Dylan hopped onto the bed though, plastering himself onto Tyler’s broad back, hugging his shoulders and breathing into his neck.

“But I wanna apologize. I’m really so, so sorry. I’d preferred to grind on you, but the tree was there and…” He was vaguely aware that he probably sounded much like a petulant child and maybe even slightly insane, especially to Hoechlin’s much more sober ears - and Dylan couldn’t resist tugging on one such ear, it was just in too perfect reach – but he didn’t care.

“… Hoechliiiiin,” aaaand there he was, officially in whining territory.

 

**…present…**

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you shut me the hell up? Fuck, this is so embarrassing.”

Hoechlin just grinned at Dylan’s pain like the bad friend he is.

“Believe me, I tried. You shut yourself up eventually though.”

 

**…roughly three hours earlier…**

 

Dylan’s world was suddenly spinning.

“Whashappenin’?” he managed to get out before all his words just left him. Instead of thrown over Tyler’s back, he now found himself propped onto his own side, head lying comfortably on Hoechlin’s chest with the guy’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Hoechlin? You still awake? What are you doing?” he whispered.

Once more Hoechlin just snorted, the sound coming out slightly muffled where his face was pressed against Dylan’s temple. “You were just chattering at me five seconds ago. Of course I’m still awake. If you’re going to sleep on me, literally, at least let’s both be comfortable while you do so.”

Dylan stared again. He found that he did that quite often, and particularly where Hoechlin was concerned and it had him so distracted, he only realized after a minute that Tyler was brushing gentle fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. He suppressed the urge to purr like a kitten but didn’t have it in him to resist leaning into the touch. Hoechlin’s eyes were wide in the dim light of his bedroom, pupils blown and Dylan just decided he didn’t care. Consequences be damned, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Hoechlin’s.

 

**…present…**

“I… don’t know what to say? To be honest I can’t exactly say that I’m sorry, because if I kissed you it was definitely because I wanted to but in case you didn’t want me to then of course I’m more than sorry that I threw myself at you and I’mhmpf…”

Dylan’s word vomit was interrupted by Hoechlin’s mouth on his and a slight push of tongue against his lips, demanding entrance. Thankfully he was awake enough to get with the program after only a few seconds, opening up and sighing into the kiss. So obviously Hoechlin didn’t mind and there was definitely relief at that on Dylan’s side and holy shit, the weird rash on his face was probably stubble burn. Was definitely stubble burn he figured, when Tyler broke the kiss only to mouth along the side of Dylan’s neck, causing the most delicious shiver to trickle down his spine. 

They made out for a while, enjoying the laziness of an early morning in bed together, slowly exploring the smooth expanses of skin.

“I’m still sorry about the Christmas tree though,” Dylan muttered against Hoechlin’s hip before dipping his tongue into his belly button, pleased with himself when it elicited a surprised gasp.

“I’m really, really not,” Hoechlin answered, and the husky, slightly breathless tone of his voice made Dylan grin.

Oh yeah. Grinding on that wood for sure.

 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song used in the story is of course "Drunk in Love" by Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z.


End file.
